


Nightmare

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Destiel Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Crying Castiel, Cuddling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Angel Castiel, SO MUCH FLUFF, ex-angel castiel, love birds, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: Ex-Angel!Cas and Dean are out on a hunting trip when Cas has another of his reoccurring nightmares.Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor its characters.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> (to adress something: i write impala as Impalala in my one shots as like a joke/mark okay thank u)

Castiel shot up in bed with a jolt, his breath ragged. He felt his chest and arms frantically and let out a pained sigh of relief, but he couldn't hold in the tears. His body shook with quiet sobs that eventually woke up Dean.

"Cas?" He yawned sitting up from his spot across the room. "You okay?" He then noticed the tears on Castiel's cheeks. "Cas?" Cas didn't reply, but only pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them silently. Dean watched from his spot on the cheap motel bed. He and Cas had went out hunting together, that being Cas has much to learn. Dean tiredly pushed himself off the bed and went over to sit next to Cas.

" _Cas_." He pressed again.

"Dean, I do not like sleeping anymore." Cas said a moment later.

Dean sighed and gently placed a hand on the ex-angle's back. Castiel flinched hard and pulled away.

He muttered to himself, " _This is Dean_."

Then he lent back slowly, until he felt Dean's hand on his back. "Do you want to talk about this one?" Dean asked, looking at the side of Castiel's face. Cas looked at Dean, his eyes watering again.

"They took me away from you, Dean. T-they-" He choked on his words.

Dean quickly took Cas into his arms. "Shh, Cas." He cooed. Cas shook in Dean's arms, but he turned himself in Dean's lap so he could rest his head on Dean's chest, clutching his shirt in his hands. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel tighter and whispered, "I'm right here, Cas." He pet Castiel's hair softly and Cas only cried harder.

" _Dean_." Was all he could manage but he said it so brokenly that Dean knew. Dean pulled Cas down with him, keeping his arms wrapped around his shaking body. They laid there in silence, bedside Castiel's sobs.

Dean kissed Cas' forehead repeatedly, saying, "I'm here. I've got you, and I am never letting go."

Cas let go of Dean's shirt to touch Dean's face with his fingertips. He traced over his jaw and nose, over his lips and eyebrows. "Dean, thank you."

Dean nuzzled his nose against Castiel's, and said, " _Always_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
